Cosmetic Design Contest
Cosmetic Design Contest was a Head and Body Gear design contest held by Unison League. The contest gives an opportunity for players to submit their very own Head and Body Gear designs, for a chance to win and the design to be included in the game. Players were to submit their name and player ID to be able to enter. Templates are provided by Ateam to be used for submitting an entry. A minimum of Top 10 design entries were chosen by Ateam that they feel would be good matches for the game. These entries were then placed in a poll which all players can vote for their favorite design entry. The design with the most votes wins the contest and will be turned into a set of Gear in the game. Awards and Prizes Awards and Prizes that are given are as follows: The entry with the Best Design Award will be made into a UR-Reforgeable SSR Gear, while the entry with the Unique Design Award will be made into a featured Gear in the FP Spawn. These are scheduled to be added to the game in April 2017. Awards and Prizes shown above are as of the first Global Cosmetic Design Contest. Schedules * First Cosmetic Design Contest (JPUL): May 27, 2015 - June 3, 2015. * Second Cosmetic Design Contest (JPUL): December 10, 2015 - January 4, 2016. * First (Third for JPUL) Cosmetic Design Contest (Global UL): December 12, 2016 - January 31, 2017. Past Winners First Cosmetic Design Contest (JPUL) Best Design Award * Entry Name: 星彩のフェンリルヴォルフ (Starlit Fenris Series) * Created by: Suzumegano * Appearance: UR-Reforgeable SSR Gear * Gear In-game: ** └ ** └ Excellence Award * Entry Name: セーラー服(羽織り学ランVer) (Twinblade Katyusha/Schoolgirl Cape Series) * Created by: iwahana55 * Appearance: SSR Gear * Gear In-game: ** ** Magnum Award Entries chosen by Magnum Takanashi, the PR of Japanese Unison League at the time. * Entry Name: 馬の被り物、馬のタイツ (Horse Headdress, Horse Tights Series) * Created by: Chiru * Appearance: FP Spawn R Gear * Position: Runner-up * Gear In-game: ** ** ** ** ** ** * Entry Name: ヘンテコ鼻眼鏡 (Groucho Glasses) * Created by: Renjo * Appearance: FP Spawn R Gear * Position: Runner-up * Gear In-game: ** * Entry Name: スイカの被り物 (Watermelon Hat) * Created by: Mashima * Appearance: FP Spawn R Gear * Position: Finalist * Gear In-game: ** Second Cosmetic Design Contest (JPUL) Best Design Award * Entry Name: (Galactic Series) * Created by: Nelnal * Appearance: UR-Reforgeable SSR Gear * Gear In-game: ** └ ** └ ** └ ** └ Magnum Award * Entry Name: 宇宙人 (Alien Series) * Created by: RIKIフェル * Appearance: JPUL Event Reward SR Gear * Gear In-game: ** ** ** ** First Cosmetic Design Contest (Global UL) Best Design Award * Entry Name: Knight of Defiance (World's End and Eclipse Series) * Created by: Esion * Appearance: UR-Reforgeable SSR Gear * Gear In-game: ** └ ** └ ** └ ** └ ** └ ** └ ** └ ** └ ** └ File:Cosmetic Design Contest-Knight of Defiance Series 002 Entry.jpg File:Cosmetic Design Contest-Knight of Defiance Series 003 Entry.jpg Unique Design Award * Entry Name: Sexy Prisoner's Uniform Series * Created by: Kazenoo_ * Appearance: FP Spawn R Gear * Gear In-game: ** TBA Notes * Both players of the Global and Japanese versions of the game can enter the first Global Cosmetic Design Contest. External Links * Head and Body Gear Design Contest! - Ateam Forum